


Stealing Grace by Shelby Fallon Playlist

by barbiekait



Category: Stolen Hearts Series - Shelby Fallon & Shelly Crane
Genre: F/M, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Romance, shelby fallon, shelly crane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5199887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbiekait/pseuds/barbiekait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanmix inspired by Stealing Grace and Taking Faith by Shelby Fallon. listen to this playlist on 8tracks: http://8tracks.com/barbiekait/stealing-grace-by-shelby-fallon-playlist</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stealing Grace by Shelby Fallon Playlist

01\. Don't Let Go by Lea Michele

02\. Little Toy Guns by Carrie Underwood

03\. Love You Long Time by Pentatonix

04\. Song Of The Caged Bird by Lindsey Stirling

05\. Best Shot by Birdy & Jaymes Young

06\. On Top of the World (feat. Mike Tompkins) by Peter Hollens

07\. Take Flight by Lindsey Stirling

08\. Not Alone by Red

09\. Rather Be by Pentatonix

10\. Something in the Water by Carrie Underwood


End file.
